Strange Twist Of Fate
by Gooley
Summary: @EDITING AND RE-POSTING@ #-STORY IN-PROGRESS-#
1. Camping Disaster

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**STRANGE TWIST OF FATE**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Synopsis**: A school trip during Harry's final year at Hogwarts changes his life forever. What will he do? And who else will it affect? WARNINGS: SLASH (Possible HPSS), MPREG, OOC.

**Warnings Etc**: SLASH (Possible HPSS), MPREG, OOC. Please no flames as you have been forewarned. Please ignore anything pre OOTP. Sirius is alive in this story, but not sure yet if he will actually appear, and Voldermort has disappeared for now.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 1: Camping Disaster**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Oh my God, have you heard?" Ron shouted excitedly as he joined Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"No, what?" Harry asked, shoving a fork full of pasta into his mouth and murmuring "mmm."

"Malfoy got a fifth year Ravenclaw pregnant."

"Poor kid" Harry said sympathetically after swallowing his food.

"No!" Hermione said, bring a hand to her mouth in shock. "Boy or girl?" she asked. Everyone in the school knew that Malfoy would fuck anyone that would have him, regardless of gender.

"Boy" Ron told her. "Apparently his parents are collecting him tonight and taking him home. I feel sorry for the guy. Sixteen and carrying Malfoy's baby. Eurgh. Would you do it with Malfoy?" Ron directed the last part to Harry, who shook his head.

"He's not my type."

"We all know who your type is" Ron teased, nudging Harry with his elbow.

"Are you two looking forward to the trip?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I guess so" Harry replied. "It'll be nice to get away from the castle for a few days." Seventh years were going camping. A new idea brought in by Dumbledore to give them a break from their last years studying.

"It'll be great" Ron said happily. "I loved camping when I was a kid."

xOxOxOxOxOx

All the seventh years were gathered in the Entrance Hall, rucksacks on their backs and chattering excitedly. Harry came running down the stairs, he was the last to arrive.

"Where did you get to?" Hermione asked him as he reached them in the crowd.

"I was bursting for the loo" Harry told her, panting and out of breath. A few minutes later Snape appeared in the hall and called "silence." The hall fells silent immediately and all eyes turned to Snape.

"Unfortunately Professor McGonagall has been struck down with flu, so I have the, er, pleasure, of escorting you all on this trip."

"There goes all the fun then" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"Let's get going, the Hogwarts Express will be waiting for us" Snape instructed them all. The students all began to make their way outside into the grounds. As Harry took the last step leading up to the entrance to the castle, he suddenly felt faint. He stopped still and put a palm to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah fine" Harry replied, opening his eyes and looking at her. "Just felt a bit funny for a second."

"Mr Potter, is something preventing you from using your legs?" came Snape's voice from behind them.

"No sir" Harry told him, not looking around and choosing to walk on instead.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Shall we have a wonder around the woods?" Ron asked Harry as they were both about to climb into their sleeping bags. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep yet, Snape's sent us to be well early."

"Ok" Harry agreed, he didn't feel too good from earlier, a wander might make him feel better.

Harry and Ron put their coats and shoes back on and went outside of their tents. They walked quietly to the edge of the campsite, but just as they passed Professor Snape's tent Harry let out a howl of pain and fell to the floor.

"Oh my God, Harry are you ok?" Ron asked, dropping down beside him.

"I don't know" Harry replied honestly.

"Do you think it's a stomach bug?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe" Harry replied, able to stand himself up again. "I think I should probably get back to the tent and have some water."

"Do you want me to fetch Hermione?" Ron asked, he was never very good around people who didn't feel too good.

"No, I'll be alrigh- ow." Harry bended over in pain again and this time Snape emerged from his tent, lighting his wand and smirking at the two of them.

"Where do you think you two are sneaking off to?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Harry's ill sir" Ron said hurriedly. "He's in a lot of pain."

Snape looked at Harry for a few moments and saw the grimace that was on his face. He also looked very pale. Sighing audibly, he said "Come in here Potter. Weasley, back to bed." Harry followed Snape into his tent and sat down as he was instructed to.

"What appears to be the problem?" Snape asked in a very bored voice.

"Stomach pains" Harry replied.

"Could it possible be something you have consumed?" Snape asked, equally as bored as his last question.

"I don't think so sir, this is really intense. It comes and goes."

Bending down in front of Harry with a sigh, Snape put a hand to his forehead and frowned. He then asked Harry to take his coat off and pressed his stomach lightly through his jumper. He then pressed harder and left his hand there for a few moments. Harry could have sworn he heard a very quiet "shit" come from Snape's lips.

"Mr Potter, could you pull your jumper up for me?"

Harry complied. He lifted up his jumper and put a hand to his bare stomach. Harry jumped from the coldness of it and Snape actually muttered "sorry." Another wave of pain hit Harry and he curled forwards, still with Snape's hand on him.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked, terrified. Snape didn't answer straight away. He looked down at the floor and then slowly back up at Harry.

"You're in labour Mr Potter" Snape said quietly. "You're having a baby."

Harry stared at his Professor in complete shock, his mouth hanging open. Time seemed to stop and he could hear the quietness ringing in his ears. He shook his head and looked back at Snape.

"No… I'm not… you must be mistaken sir."

"No mistake Mr Potter. Are you telling me you do not recall conceiving this child?"

Harry bit down on his lip and willed himself not to cry in front of Snape. Of course he remembered the act in which this could have happened. It was just over eight months ago after the leaving feast at Hogwarts. But…

"But I don't even have a bump" Harry piped up, indicating his relatively flat stomach. Ok, so he'd put on a bit of weight in recent months, but who didn't? And ok, so he'd had unprotected sex, but that didn't necessarily mean that-

"Mr Potter" Snape began exasperatedly, pushing a hand through his hair. "I can fully understand that this is difficult for you to fathom and take in at the moment, but I can assure you that you are in labour. It's not uncommon to become pregnant and not gain a huge bump, even in the muggle world. But in the wizard world, if a wizard is not aware he is pregnant they generally won't show very much as magic and feelings play a huge part in pregnancy."

Harry couldn't hold it in any further. The tears began to fall and he looked away from Snape through sheer embarrassment.

"Well, I need to get you to St Mungos as soon as possible" Snape said, choosing to ignore the crying. He couldn't deal with other people's emotions.

"No" Harry shouted loudly, looking scared now. "Not St Mungos, please, this will be all over the Daily Prophet if I go there. Can't… can't Madam Pomfre-"

"She's on holiday" Snape cut in.

"Can't you help me… please?" Harry pleaded.

"No, absolutely not" Snape said.

"Please" Harry said again. "I know you could do it. And if you don't, I'll… I'll run off."

"I'd like to see you try" Snape retorted sarcastically, but then shook his head regretfully. The boy had just found out he was pregnant and in the process of giving birth in one harsh slap. He may be a mean, moody and fearsome, but he wasn't a complete heartless bastard.

"I know you're frightened" Snape began, in an uncharacteristic tone. He was just grateful nobody else was here to witness what was happening. "And if you're really against the idea of going to St Mungos… then I'll be willing to deliver your baby. But I must warn you Mr Potter, if anything goes wrong during or after the birth, I may not be equipped to deal with it."

"I still want you to do it" Harry said.

"Very well" Snape replied, rolling up his sleeves and asking Harry to sit on his sleeping bag. He placed his rucksack behind Harry to be used as a pillow and then instructed Harry to take his trousers and underpants off. Harry's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. "This is no time to be feeling shy Mr Potter."

xOxOxOxOxOx

FOUR HOURS LATER…

"Remember the breathing exercises Mr Potter" Snape spat.

"I'm trying" Harry shouted, grimacing through a contraction.

"I'm going to ask you to push during your next contraction Mr Pott-"

"Stop calling me fucking Potter you bastard" Harry spat.

"I'll choose to ignore that" Snape said, half wanting to give the insolent little brat a months worth of detentions, but thought it a highly inappropriate time to do so. He looked up into Harry's face and could see the tears of pain escaping them. A wave of sympathy shot through him and he quickly tried to discard it. This was Potter for fucks sake. The idiot had got himself pregnant and hadn't even realised, even when he went into labour. He deserves no sympathy.

"I can't fucking do this" Harry cried out.

"You need to push" Snape instructed as another contraction began.

"I can't do it, please make it stop, I'm begging you."

"Harry, this baby is going to come out one way and one way only" Snape shouted. "Now fucking PUSH!"

Harry did as he was told, but mentally noted that Snape had called him "Harry" for the first time in his life. He pushed with all his might and then collapsed back against the rucksack. It seemed like no time at all when Snape was bullying him to push again. He felt exhausted. He shook his head.

"No… I can't."

"This will all be over very soon if you just push. Millions of people have done this before you and millions of people will do this after you. Stop being a fucking wimp and push. Don't make me force you!"

Harry pushed again as hard as he possibly could. This went on for then next few minutes until he suddenly heard a cry fill the air and he collapsed back, vaguely hearing Snape say "you've got a daughter Mr Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt himself drifting off to sleep when Snape spoke again.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Snape, who was holding a bundle of blankets, he assume the baby was in the middle of it somewhere and it had stopped crying.

"I've looked her over and she appears to be fine. Would you like to hold her?"

Harry shook his head and looked away, not being able to stop the tears that began to flow. Snape looked down at the baby in his eyes and then back at Harry.

"Are you going to tell the other father?" he asked. Harry continued to look anywhere but at Snape and the baby.

"I guess" Harry said. "He can have it, cos I don't want it."

"You don't mean that" Snape said.

"Yes I do" Harry replied.

"So who is the father?" Snape asked, not really expecting Harry to tell him.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry said, looking directly into the eyes of his Professor.

Snape had a sinking feeling. Had Harry got pregnant by someone who was married? Had Malfoy worked his magic on another Hogwarts student? Or was he raped? Putting the last thought to the back of his mind he said "yes, I do want to know."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Will Harry reveal the father? If so, who will it be? What will happen for Harry now? ARGH!!!!! So many questions…

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on January 19th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	2. The Other Father

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 2: The Other Father**

**What happened in the last chapter**: 7th year students went on a camping trip to have a break from studying. Harry and Ron decide to sneak around when they're supposed to be going to bed. Harry gets horrible pains and they're found by Snape. In Snape's tent Harry is told he is in labour - he never even knew he was pregnant! He has a daughter but tells Snape he doesn't want "it." Snape asks who the other father is.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"It's you" Harry told him quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had to give Potter his due, even after all he'd just gone through, he could still crack sarcastic jokes. He wished he could hex the little bastard.

"Fine, don't tell me then. I must admit, I'm not in the least bit bothered as to who you've been playing around with. What I'm most concerned about is getting your daughter somewhere warm and safe."

"I'm telling the truth" Harry said.

"Mr Potter if you don-"

"You've got a birth mark just above your penis" Harry interrupted. The air in the tent went cold and Snape felt a shiver travel down his spine. What on earth was going on here?

"How did you know that?" Snape asked quietly, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Because you fucked me" Harry told him.

"Mr Potter if you don't stop this nonsense I'll-"

"Do a paternity test then" Harry said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders.

Snape stared at Harry long and hard. Harry didn't look away; he just looked straight back into his eyes. Harry looked exhausted, angry and confused. Snape had no idea how he knew about the birth mark thing, he'd have to address that some other time, but Harry was obviously not in his right mind at the moment and lashing out at the only person who was available.

"Mr Potter, you need to get some sleep. I'm going to contract Professor Dumbledore and explain the situation to him. We need to get you back to Hogwarts."

"Whatever" Harry replied, looking away.

"Could you hold her for a minute?" Snape asked and Harry's head shot back to look at him.

"No… I don't want to, please, keep it away from m-"

"Alright, alright!" Snape snapped, using his free hand to rub his eyes. How the hell did he manage to get into this?

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry and Snape (who was still carrying Harry's daughter) entered the hospital wing at Hogwarts where Dumbledore was waiting for them both.

"My dear boy" Dumbledore said as he saw Harry. "Lay down in the bed."

Harry did as he was told and laid down in the bed Dumbledore was standing next to. He felt tears threatening to surface again as Dumbledore and Snape spoke in whispers to each other at the end of the bed.

"Now, let's have a look at the little one" Dumbledore said smiling and took the baby from Snape. "Oh, isn't she adorable." Snape disappeared for a few moments and returned to Harry's side with a bottle full of an amber liquid.

"Drink this" Snape instructed and Harry shook his head. "Drink it" Snape said again.

"What is it?" Harry asked sitting up against the pillows.

"It will help you sleep and help your body get over the shock of the birth."

Harry slowly reached out a hand for the bottle, taking it from Snape. Their hands touched briefly through the exchange and Harry had to look away. He downed the liquid in one go and then coughed from the taste of it.

"Harry, I understand from Professor Snape that you weren't aware that you were pregnant?" Dumbledore asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing the baby back to Snape who disappeared into another room.

"No sir" Harry replied, not being able to look Dumbledore in the eye. He was embarrassed, he'd let Dumbledore down after all he'd done for him.

"Must have been quite a shock" Dumbledore said kindly and Harry nodded. They could hear the baby crying in the next room and Harry closed his eyes, trying to block it out. "Harry, I'm going to ask you a very personal question and you have every right to tell me to keep my nose out of it if you wish."

"Ok" Harry replied.

"Was this… pregnancy… the result of a rape?"

"No!" Harry shouted, hitting the mattress with his fist. "Why won't you believe me... Professor… Professor Snape's the other fath-"

"Still spitting out that rubbish?" Severus asked having returned without the baby.

"It's not rubbish, it's the truth. Do a paternity test."

Dumbledore turned to look at Snape, who was shaking his head and trying hard not to laugh. He walked up to him and whispered "Severus maybe we should do the test, if anything it'll tell us who the real father is and then we can move on from all this nonsense."

"Fine" Severus agreed and he stood staring at Harry whilst Dumbledore went to get the baby girl out from her cot. He came back and laid the baby at the foot of Harry's bed, who looked anywhere but at the baby as Dumbledore got his wand out and muttered an incarnation. Two words began to form in the air, a rich red colour spelling out the words 'Harry Potter'.

"Well, that was to be expected" Dumbledore smiled and he muttered another incarnation. Again, two red words began to form in the air. A gasp filled the room from Dumbledore's lips and they all read 'Severus Snape'.

Harry chanced a look at Snape, who still had his eyes fixed on the fading words which undoubtedly proved that he was the other father. Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing Snape to his senses. He looked at Harry and then lunged for him, grabbing the neck of his jumper. "You fucking little-" Dumbledore pulled him off, silencing him.

"Calm yourself Severus... take the baby back to her cot."

Snape looked down at the baby and swallowed nervously. "No" he replied. "I can't."

"Very well" Dumbledore said, scooping up the baby and taking her himself. "Neither of you is to move until I come back."

Harry and Snape did as they were told. Snape was looking towards the window and Harry could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. He felt like crying again but didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of him getting to him. This was never supposed to have come back to haunt him.

"Right, talk!" Dumbledore demanded as he walked back in, to no-one in particular.

"I have no idea how this has happened" Snape spat, looking down at Harry with pure venom in his eyes and face. Harry recoiled and focused his eyes on his hands instead.

"Are you telling the truth?" Dumbledore asked Snape sternly.

"Yes" Snape replied, looking directly at Dumbledore. "Give me Veriteserum if you have to."

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, turning to him.

"I… um… I'm really tired, can't we do this anoth-"

"No" Snape shouted. "You're going to explain now!"

"Ok… um, Hermione modified Professor Snape's memory… so he wouldn't recall us…"

"So was it just the once this happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly, putting up a hand to silence Snape, who he knew was abut to say something. Dumbledore sat down on Harry's bed. He got the instinct impression that Harry had feelings for Severus and that they ran a lot deeper than whatever had gone on between them. He felt sympathy for him.

"Yes" Harry replied. "Well, it was one _time_ but we…"

Harry blushed bright red and lowered his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was talking about sex with Dumbledore; he wanted the world to swallow him whole right now. Obviously he would have had to have had sex to get pregnant, but Dumbledore knowing…

"It's ok Harry… so it was one night?" Harry nodded. "And when was this?"

"Leaving feast last year."

"Would you like to explain what happened that night?"

"I found out that a couple of people had um... spiked Professor Snape's goblet with a lust potion whilst he wasn't looking. He'd disappeared and so had his goblet, so I assumed he'd gone back to his office so I went to warn him…er, when I go th-"

"I've heard enough" Snape hissed and he stormed out of the hospital wing. Harry tried to get up but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, let him go."

"But I have to explain to him, he needs to know."

"And he will Harry. This is a huge shock for him, he just needs time to calm down and soak it all in. Can you tell me what happened when you reached Professor Snape's office?"

"I was too late" Harry said. "He'd already drank some of the potion. As soon as I entered and he saw me he… um…"

"Don't feel shy or embarrassed Harry, I'm not going to judge you" Dumbledore said, smiling down at Harry and making him feel more comfortable.

"He… looked at me like he… really fancied me" Harry told Dumbledore, who noted that Harry smiled as he said this. "He walked over to me and just started kissing me and stuff. I know I could have walked away, performed a spell on him or… something, but…"

"You didn't want to?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. "Harry, were you… I mean, did you have feelings for Professor Snape prior to this?"

"Yeah" Harry said quietly, his cheeks turning pink. "I'd had a crush on him for a while. I took advantage of him… I feel awful."

"Harry, it's ok. You've done nothing wrong. It's the idiots who spiked Professor Snape's drink who are to blame. You acted on your feelings… am I right in guessing that a little of you thought that perhaps Professor Snape may have been acting a little of his own accord?"

"Yes" Harry replied laughing a little. "I was so stupid. In the morning… he completely freaked out, I had to run and get Hermione. She suggested altering his memory and… and that was that."

"And now you have a beautiful baby daughter together" Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry, who just looked away.

"Thank you for confiding in me Harry, everything's going to be fine. I'm going to find Professor Snape and have a talk to hi-"

"Please don't leave me with her" Harry said, looking scared. Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll ask one of the house elves to look over her, get some sleep Harry."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Dumbledore arrived at Severus' office, not surprised to find the door wide open and Severus sat at his desk, knocking back the whiskey. He perched himself on the edge of the desk and took the whiskey bottle out of Severus' hand.

"I've not finished with that" Snape said.

"I think you have" Dumbledore told him.

"Oh Albus… what the hell have I done?"

"What do you think you've done?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I… I raped him. Oh God… the poor boy."

"Severus you didn't rape Harry" Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Harry, he… he told me that he's had a crush on you for quite some time now. When he arrived at your office that night the potion had already taken effect. Harry chose not to stop or intervene with the inevitable. He wanted to sleep with you that night. He feels as though he's taken advantage of you."

"He… he had feelings for me?" Snape asked in disbelief as he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Yes. Apparently you flipped out when you awoke the next morning and Miss Granger modified your memory. Don't worry Severus, I will ask Harry who spiked your drink and they will be expelled with immediate affect… that's if they haven't left already."

"I'm not really worried about that right now" Snape replied, putting his head in his hands.

"Of course not… you have a daughter to think about."

Snape's head shot up and he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes, as though this information was only just getting through to him.

"Oh my God… I'm a father."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Only one person decides they want to be a father, the other dismisses their daughter as a "huge mistake."

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on January 22nd)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	3. She's a huge mistake

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 3: She's a huge mistake**

**What happened in the last chapter**: Once back at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, Harry explains Snape's the father after someone spiked him lust potion at the leaving feast the previous year and Harry went to his office to warn him. Harry tells Dumbledore he had a crush on Snape. Dumbledore goes to find Snape after he ran off, thinks he raped Harry but Dumbledore tells him Harry wanted to have sex with him. It dawns on Snape that he's a father.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Harry woke up to the sounds of birds twittering through the open window in the hospital wing. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, and as he sat himself up, jumped. Standing in the doorway was Snape. He looked tired, but no longer angry as he had done the night before. For a few moments neither of them moved, they just looked into each others eyes. Harry wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Morning" Snape finally said.

"Um, morning" Harry replied nervously, as Snape started to walk towards him, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Potter, I need answers from you" Snape said wearily.

"Ok."

"That night. Exactly how many times?" Snape asked, not looking at Harry, but at the floor instead. Harry felt his cheeks getting hot immediately. Why did he get so embarrassed so easily?

"Is it relevant sir?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Yes it is" Snape replied.

"Three" he told him quietly. Harry hoped he wouldn't stoop so low as to start asking him about positions, he really didn't think he'd be able to get those particular words out.

"Obviously we never used protection during any of those times?"

"No… I didn't think, I-"

"It's quite alright Potter. Nothing to worry ourselves over now. Did I hurt you at all that night?"

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, you didn't hurt me or try and force me to do anything. It… it was complete consensual."

"Why did you and Miss Granger decide to modify my memory?"

"Because you were threatening to resign… you were _disgusted_ that you had slept with a student, even more so that it was me, regardless of the fact that it was due to the effects of a potion."

"I was aware that it had been a potion?"

"Yeah, you mentioned remembering taking a sip of your wine and knowing straight away that it had been spiked, but then the potion overtook you too quickly for you to do anything about it."

"I see."

Snape walked over to the window and gazed outside. Even though they were only just into February, the air was mild. He hadn't slept a wink last night; instead all that had happened was going around and around his brain. He had moments of fury when he wanted to kill Harry, then moments of sympathy… but he'd always come back to thinking about the main aspect of all of this… he had a child, a daughter. He was a father and that was all that really mattered. He couldn't change what had happened. He turned back round to face Harry.

"I would like to express my desire to be a part of our daughter's life" he said to Harry, who just blinked at him with a frown. "Obviously we can discuss visits another time, but I want you to know you won't be alone in this."

"Didn't you hear what I said last night?" Harry asked him.

"Mr Potter, last night was a very traumatic time fo-"

"I don't want it!" Harry shouted. "I'm not interested in playing happy families or being kept up night after night with a fucking screaming baby."

"You don't mean any of this" Snape said sighing.

"Yes I do" Harry replied. "It's-"

"Stop calling her it" Snape interrupted him angrily, placing both of his hands flat down on Harry's bed. "_She_ is your daughter."

"Alright then… _she_… _she's_ a huge mistake. If I had known about her in time I would have got rid of h-" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as Snape's hand came crashing down on his cheek, knocking his head sideways. Immediately Harry felt his eyes stinging as he began to cry. Snape was visibly shaking with anger. Harry had never seen him like this before.

"I can't say I've ever been a fan of yours Potter, but even I thought you'd be above this."

"I… I just… I can't.." Harry cried, not being able to get his sentence out.

"You're pathetic" Snape spat at him and he walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry laid himself back down and cried into his pillow. He thought back to that night the previous year. It had been the best day of his life. The day after had undoubtedly been his worse… up until now of course… but that night had been so special to him…

xOxOxOxOxOx

"I… I think I love you" Harry said quietly as Snape proceeded to press kisses all down his naked body. Severus looked up at Harry with bright eyes and a beaming smile. Harry wished he could take a photo of him, he'd never seen Snape looking as gorgeous as he did right then. It was a far cry from the sarcastic moody Potions Master he'd always been used to.

"I love you too" Snape said sincerely, crushing his lips against Harry's then saying softly into his ear "I'm going to fuck you."

Harry moaned as Snape lowered a hand to grab his aching arousal. Moving down his body Snape eventually came to a stop with his open mouth lingering only millimetres away from Harry's cock.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as Snape walked into his office, carrying his child with him.

"'m not entirely sure" Snape said honestly. "I just can't seem to keep still at the moment."

"Well I'm happy to have your company Severus, please sit down."

Snape sat down and closed his eyes briefly, he was so tired. He'd tried to go to sleep earlier but just wasn't able to. His mind was working in overdrive.

"She's going to need a name" Dumbledore said.

Snape looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was utterly obsessed. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself having a child or becoming a father. But now that he was and this small creation he was looking at was his, he wouldn't want to swap it for anything. The feelings that erupted inside of him were nothing he had ever felt before and he loved it. She looked a bit like him, she had his dark eyes.

"I can't name her without Potter's consent."

"I don't think Harry has any inkling to want to name his daughter, not now… certainly not in the near future."

"Albus, surely he'll snap out of his idiotic thoughts in a day or so."

"I don't think he will Severus" Albus said sadly. "Having her in his life would mean constantly seeing you, as well as being reminded of your night together every time he looked at her."

"For goodness sake Albus, Potter _may_ have had a crush on me, but-"

"I think it's more than a crush" Albus interrupted. "I think Harry's in love with you." Snape stared at the Headmaster for several seconds, and then he looked back down at his baby girl. He sighed.

"Don't be so absurd" he replied quietly.

"Don't put yourself down Severus; you're a very intriguing and attractive man."

"Shut up" Snape replied, a faint pink colouring his cheeks. Dumbledore chuckled.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Would you mind taking her back to my rooms?" Snape asked Dumbledore as they reached the hospital wing. "I don't think Harry will appreciate me forcing her upon him."

"Not at all. Good luck" Dumbledore said, taking the baby from Snape and walking away.

Snape took a deep breath and entered the hospital wing. Harry was not in his bed. He looked around and went into Madam Pomfrey's office. He wasn't there either. As he was walking past Harry's bed again he noticed a folded piece of paper lying on it. Picking it up he saw his name written and unfolded it.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know what you think of me and to be honest I don't blame you. No doubt Professor Dumbledore has told you about my feelings towards you. I just cannot even entertain the idea of having to look at something that will remind me of you twenty four hours a day. Besides, I would make a rubbish parent and she's a lot better off with you than me. I have nothing to offer her. Good luck, I hope she brings you all the happiness you deserve._

_By the time you read this I'll have gone back to the camp site; I want to get back to normality as soon as possible._

_Harry Potter _

_P.S. I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I hope you can forgive me._

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Harry, you're back" Hermione said happily as she and Ron saw him walking towards them. They were sitting outside of Ron's tent and were trying to start a fire, the muggle way of course. When Harry reached them he sat down and put on his best smile.

"What happened mate"? Ron asked.

"Oh, just food poisoning. Bloody Snape made me spend the night in the hospital wing. Who's covering for him?"

"Professor Sprout" Hermione told him. "When is Snape coming back?"

"I… don't think he is" Harry replied. "I overheard him telling Dumbledore that some personal matters had come up."

"Cool" Ron said beaming. "That's made my day."

Harry spent the remainder of the day carrying out activities and chatting to Ron and Hermione, but he was constantly thinking about Snape. What was he doing now? What was he thinking? Was he with their baby? He tried to push the thought of his daughter out of his mind. It was too painful to think about and every time he felt his eyes prickling. He suddenly realised he didn't even know what she looked like, having never seen her. Did she look like him or Snape? What colour were her eyes? Harry shook his head, he didn't care. He didn't have a daughter. It was nothing to do with him.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack" Hermione said yawning. It was dark now and most people had already gone to bed. The trio had been sitting around the fire they had finally managed to make.

"I'll walk you back to your tent" Ron said excitedly, standing up.

"Night Mione" Harry said.

"Night Harry."

As Ron and Hermione walked off, Harry smiled to himself. Something was going on between those two and he wished they'd just admit it. All the sneaking around they'd been doing in the past few weeks had been amusing, but was started to get way too obvious. His attention was interrupted as an owl landed beside him, caring a letter.

"Is that for me?" he asked no-one in particular, taking the letter and recognising the handwriting that had written his name. He opened the letter with shaking hands and read its contents.

_Harry,_

_I cannot deny that I am deeply disappointed by the contents of your letter. I know the circumstances are far from ideal, but the fact remains that there is someone included in this situation that doesn't deserve to be treated like a second hand toy._

_Our daughter._

_I've named her Madison, which will of course be temporary and I will await your consent or input into this when we have to legally name her on the birth certificate before the end of the month._

_I've decided to take two weeks off from my teaching duties and will be at my summer house, using the time to bond with Madison and become accustomed to being a parent. You are fully entitled to come and visit or stay and I hope that you do so. Professor Dumbledore will be able to assist you in getting here._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Severus Snape _

"Madison Snape" Harry said quietly into the darkness. "Baby Mad."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Snape returns from his paternity leave. What will the school make of Snape's sudden parenthood? What will happen between the two of them?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on January 25th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 


	4. Snape the Father

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 4: Snape the Father**

**What happened in the last chapter**: Harry said he didn't want anything to do with the baby as it would remind him constantly of Snape and went back to the camp site. Snape wrote Harry a letter saying he would be at his summer house for two weeks and had called the baby Madison.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"What's the matter?"

Snape smiled as he looked down into the cot where his baby daughter laid wriggling and crying her eyes out. He knew he shouldn't be comforting her at every beck and call but he just didn't have the heart to leave her whilst she was in so much distress.

He lifted Madison out of her cot and laid her on his shoulder, rubbing her back. He made soft "shhh" noises and walked around his bedroom. He took in the baby smell of her and didn't think he'd ever smelt anything so beautiful.

It was 5am and they had returned to Hogwarts castle the previous evening. Snape had just endured the worst two weeks of his life. He hadn't been able to sleep more than two hours at a time, he was constantly tired and he had the headache from hell due to all the crying. But it had also been the best two weeks of his life. Watching his baby daughter sleeping in her cot looking utterly adorable. Feeding her and having her fall asleep in his arms, it was magical. All of a sudden, nothing mattered to him anymore. He didn't care if he wasn't completely up to date with the latest Potions news, he didn't care if he didn't get his five fruit and veg a day and he couldn't give a monkey whether Slytherin won the house or quidditch cup. All he cared about with his gorgeous little baby girl. Did she feel ok? Was she warm enough? Was she too warm? Was she hungry? Was she happy?

Once Madison had stopped crying, Snape changed her nappy and then sat up in his bed holding her until she fell asleep again at around 05:30.

"What have you done to me?" he asked his sleeping daughter, his face beaming rather uncharacteristically.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Cool, we have double potions this afternoon" Ron said happily as he looked over his timetable at breakfast. "I hope Snape never comes back, lessons are so much fun with Dumbledore teaching them."

"You're so insensitive" Hermione said, looking at Ron with narrowed eyes. "He might be mourning for a family member or something terrible may have happen to someone he loves."

"Like I care" Ron replied shrugging his shoulders.

Harry laughed at his friends. He wondered if they would ever stop bickering. Just as he was about to take a bite of his buttered toast, the Great Hall erupted into rushed whispers and gasps. Looking around, Harry's stomach dropped and his blood pressure soared. Walking up to the staff table was Snape, carrying their daughter in his arms.

"Oh my God" Hermione said quietly.

"What is Snape doing with a baby?" Ron asked, tearing his eyes away from Snape to look at his two best friends.

Neither Harry nor Hermione answered him. Harry was transfixed. As Snape took a seat next to Dumbledore his head lifted slightly and he caught Harry's eye. Harry looked away quickly and down at his toast. He suddenly felt extremely nauseous.

"Do you think the baby's his?" Ron asked and Harry heard Hermione say "I don't know."

"I'm going to the loo, I'll catch up with you both in Charms" Harry announced, getting up from his chair and leaving his breakfast untouched. As he left the Entrance Hall, he could feel Snape's eyes burning into him.

"What's the matter with him?" Ron asked Hermione. "He's been a bit quiet and moody lately."

"He's probably got some personal stuff on his mind, I wouldn't worry about it" Hermione replied.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry was dreading his Potions lesson. As he, Ron and Hermione made their way down into the dungeon he had a desire to just run back to the Gryffindor Tower and play sick for a week. But he couldn't delay the inevitable. He had to see Snape some time and the longer he left it the harder it would get.

He took a deep breath as they reached the door and walked in, making his way to the very back of the classroom. As he sat down he was aware of Snape's gaze from up the front, but kept his eyes fixed on the table.

As soon as everyone was seated Snape said "instructions are on the board, you know what to do."

"Sir, who did you knock up?" Malfoy shouted out to Snape as the class all stood up from their seats to begin making their potions. Harry stayed seated.

"Settle down Mr Malfoy, unless you wish to find yourself in detention" Snape replied.

"Yeah, but you've got a kid right?" Malfoy asked.

"If only to quash needless gossiping, yes I have a two week old daughter, no I shall not be divulging the name of her other father and her name is Madison. Any other queries you may have will go unanswered. Now get back to the task at hand."

"You're one to talk" Harry shouted out angrily to Malfoy.

"Mr Potter" Snape said with a warning tone, but Harry took no notice of him.

"You knocked up some poor Ravenclaw bastard and ruined his life" Harry continued.

"I'd watch what you're saying Potter" Malfoy warned, glowering at Harry.

"That's enough" Snape said seething, but Harry didn't stop.

"Were you fucking him when he was underage or did you wait until he was lega-"

Harry stopped yelling as Snape grabbed the neck of his clothes and dragged him to his feet. Malfoy had a face of thunder and was being held back by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mr Potter, you need to control your emotions, especially in my classroom" Snape said quietly and calmly into Harry's ear. He was standing behind him, still with his hand on Harry's jumper.

Harry swallowed nervously and muttered "sorry" so only Snape could hear him.

"I will not tolerate this behaviour in my classroom" Snape said loudly, for the benefit of the entire classroom. "Detention Mr Potter. Now everyone back to work."

Snape let go of Harry and walked back to his desk, as he turned back towards his students he chanced a glance at Harry who, predictably, had been looking at Snape. As soon as Snape's eyes clocked his, Harry looked away and pretended to read his potions text book.

The rest of the lesson passed without further problems. But as the class began to leave Snape called out "Potter stay behind."

Harry sat back down on his seat and once the last student had left the classroom Snape walked slowly up to hi Harry, sitting himself opposite him.

"Consider your detention dropped" Snape said.

"Thanks" Harry replied, not looking up at Snape.

"But it's a one off. I don't want you losing control again."

"Ok."

"You didn't come to see me or Madison" Snape said.

"So?" Harry snapped, looking up to meet Snape's eyes for the first time.

"So? Do you have an explanation for me? An explanation for your daughter?"

"I don't have to answer to you" Harry said angrily. Who the hell did Snape think he was? "I've been more than clear about my feelings on the matter and I have no intention in changing them."

"Are you saying you want to abandon your child?"

"I'm not abandoning her… she's got you" Harry replied quietly.

"Indeed" Snape said his eyes boring into Harry's. "She's quite the little character. She's inherited my eyes. But she has your smile and your nos-"

"Just shut up" Harry shouted, turning his head away from Snape's gaze.

"Hit a nerve have I Potter?" Snape sneered, folding his arms over his chest. Harry turned back to face him.

"Please… leave me alone" Harry begged, on the verge of tears.

"You don't wish to have anything to do with her then?"

"No. I'm not interested. Not now, not ever."

"Fine. You are excused Mr Potter… for now. You certainly haven't heard the last of this."

"Fuck off, you can't tell me what to do you fucking bastard" Harry retorted, not being able to stop himself.

"You've just earn yourself a detention with me."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry didn't catch up with Ron and Hermione in Gryffindor Tower, no did he join them for dinner. He walked down to the lake in the Hogwarts ground immediately after his talk with Snape and he sat on a big rock, staring into space and wishing he could turn the clocks back nine months. Why had he been so stupid?

When Ron and Hermione had finished their dinner, they found Harry sitting in an arm chair in the Gryffindor common room. They both sat down in arm chairs too.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I'm more interested in why you shouted at Malfoy" Ron added.

"I wasn't hungry… and Malfoy just gets on my nerves" Harry replied.

"Are you sure you weren't trying to protect Snape because you love him" Ron teased.

"No" Harry replied defensively. "I don't even fancy him anymore alright?"

"I was only joking" Ron said. Hermione gave him a glare which told him he should keep his mouth shut and not to say anything more. Sighing quietly, Ron got up and went over to talk to Dean, Seamus and Neville instead. Hermione also left Harry to it, choosing to sit at a table and do her homework.

After an hour of Harry sitting in complete silence and staring into the fire, he got up and made his way out of Gryffindor Tower. He hadn't even reached the stairs when Hermione came running after him shouting "Harry, wait." Harry stopped and turned around.

"I've been waiting to get you alone" she said as she caught up with him.

"Why?"

"Why have you deserted your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked, stunned.

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

Harry was speechless for a few moments. How on earth did Hermione know? He couldn't try and pretend she was barking up the wrong tree now, Hermione was too clever for that.

"How did you know?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"I put two and two together Harry. It wasn't hard. Don't you remember that I'm the only one who knows you had sex with Snape last year?"

"I'm going to be late for my detention… can we talk about this later?"

"Fine" Hermione said, looking deeply disappointed in him.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Come in" Snape called out when Harry knocked on his office door. With a pounding heart Harry stepped inside and sat down in front of Snape. He briefly wondered who was looking after Madison, but pushed the thought from his mind.

"I'm not going to make you sit here for the next hour or two, as I wish to be with Madison" Snape said. Harry looked away from him as he motioned Madison and looked at Snape's bookcase instead.

"Do you want me to do my detention with someone else?" Harry asked quietly, still with his eyes on the bookcase.

"No… you can go back to Gryffindor Tower, but first I want to ask you something."

Harry's head snapped back to look at Snape. Was Snape not listening to what he said to him earlier? Why on earth was he bringing it up again? What did he have to do to make him see sense?

"Sir I really don't want to talk about this anymore. For goodness sake, the answer is no. It was no two week ago. It's no today, and it'll be no in two weeks… two years time. I have no interest in being a parent or having a baby. Now will you please just give it a rest or I'll tell Dumbledore you're harassing me."

"Have you quite finished?" Snape asked as Harry stopped ranting.

"Yes" Harry said quietly.

"Good… now the question I was going to ask you was, would you get married to me?"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry's answer to Snape's question. He also gets a grilling from Hermione.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on February 13th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	5. Marriage

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 5: Marriage**

**What happened in the last chapter**: Snape returned to the school with Madison. During Potions Harry argued with Malfoy and got dentition. Harry told Snape he wants nothing to do with Madison and Snape asked if he would marry him.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - Hugs to everyone!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Wh… what?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. A small smile played on his lips. Was this going to be what he thought it was going to be? Had Snape been harbouring feelings for him all this time?

"Would you get married to me?" Snape replied, but before Harry could answer, he carried on. "There's an excellent wizard school I wish Madison to attend when she turns five but there's a ridiculously old wizarding law still in place which states that the child's biological parents have to have been married for at least three years. Obviously we will get divorced when the three years are up."

"Oh" Harry said, letting this sink in.

"Would you be willing to agree?" Snape asked as Harry showed great reluctance to answer the question and was staring into space instead.

"Um, yeah, I suppose" Harry replied.

"Thank you. I'll make the arrangements for this weekend. It will require us going to London; would you be fine with that?"

"Sure."

"You may go."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry didn't go straight back to Gryffindor Tower. He spent an hour walking around Hogwarts and wondering how stupid he'd been. As if Snape had feelings for him, it was absurd. The only reason they had sex was because Snape was drugged up to the eye balls. Why couldn't he move on? Why didn't he have the strength to forget about him? He was weak. Pathetic and weak.

As Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione was there waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, say what you have to say then" Harry said.

"Harry, why aren't you with your daughter? What happened?"

"Let's sit on the stairs" Harry suggested and they both sat on the top stair leading down to the floor below. Harry thought for a few moments before speaking again. "I didn't know I was pregnant. The camp trip… I had awful stomach pain and Snape told me I was in labour."

"Oh my God, you had no idea?"

"No, I wasn't even showing. After I gave birth I told Snape he was the father and he took me back to Hogwarts where I explained everything to Dumbledore."

"But you came back to the camp… why?"

"Various reasons."

"Well?"

"For one Voldermort is still out there somewhere. If he becomes powerful again and finds out I have a child he'll use that against me."

"Harry you know that if Voldermort resurfaced Dumbledore and the Order would give you complete security, especially now that you have a daughter. Voldermort will never be able to get to her."

"Look, I don't want her Hermione. I don't want to be a parent, I'm seventeen years old. What do I know about babies and sleepless nights and nappies and-"

"What does anyone know about babies?" Hermione shouted. "For fuck sake every mother goes through having her first child not knowing what to expect. It's called being a parent for christ sake. That's a pretty lousy reason for dumping your own daughter."

"I didn't dump her, she has Snape."

"Well that's alright then is it? So when she asks Snape in ten years time why her other father didn't want her you think the answer "he couldn't be bothered" will be sufficient?"

"It's not like that Hermione. She's better off without me."

"Who says so?"

"I say so."

"Harry you have to face up to your actions. You could easily have gone and had emergency contraception after you and Snape had sex but you chose not to. Because of that you now have a daughter. You can't turn back the clock, she exists."

"I was pretty upset at the time, which I'm sure you're fully aware of. It didn't cross my mind to get emergency contraception and I'm sorry, I wish I had thought of it. Hermione, you of all people know how much I love Snape and how deeply my feelings for him run. I've tried so hard to get over him but I can't."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"She's a part of him. Having her in my life would mean having him in my life. I can't handle him coming to take her out for the day, or for the weekend. When I finish school I want to forget about him completely, start a new life. I can't do that if I keep her."

"Wow, that's the most selfish thing I have ever heard."

"Hermione, please… I'm doing what I feel is right… for her. She might even look like him."

"Wait, you've not even seen her?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"No" Harry replied quietly.

"Harry, you're pathetic. I'm ashamed to call you my friend."

"Please, don't say that" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't play a part in your daughter's life. What if in a couple of year's time you meet someone and fall in love… you realise you're over Snape… or even that you were never really in love with him anyway, that it was just a teenage crush… and you've abandoned your responsibilities as a parent because of that?"

"I… I just want things to go back to the way they were" Harry said pathetically. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

"You're a fucking bastard Harry Potter" Hermione shouted and she got up, walked over to the portrait of the fat lady and entered Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry alone and sitting on the stairs.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry had just spent two hours in Snape's company. They had apparated to London and were married in a muggle registry office so as to not draw too much attention to themselves. If they'd got married in a wizard's registry office they would have been splashed across the Evening Prophet that very same day.

They hadn't talked much and Snape didn't even mention Madison. Harry had sneaked a bottle of vodka into his bedroom the night before (courtesy of Dobby the House Elf) and had taken a few swigs before setting out to try and help him through. He had to admit it made the whole process seem as though he were watching it as opposed to being a part of it.

Standing there and saying those vows were like he was listening to someone else say them. And having Snape say them back to him felt so weird. The vows were said with hardly any emotion. The lady that was marrying them must have wondered why they were getting married at all. When the kissing part arrived Snape very quickly kissed Harry on the lips and he felt his whole body tingle and had to shut his eyes briefly.

Immediately after signing the marriage certificate they went back to Hogwarts castle. In the entrance hall Snape merely said "thank you" and walked off to his office. Harry sighed and slowly began walking up the stairs. Hermione had pretty much ignored him since they had their row and poor Ron was stuck in the middle as every time he asked either of them what was going on they said "nothing."

"Mate are you alright, you don't look good?" Ron asked as Harry arrived beside him in the common room. Ron was playing chess with Colin Creevy.

"I'm fine… just tired."

"Where have you been?"

"Just… for a walk" Harry lied. "I'm gonna go and have a rest, I'll see you later."

"Ok" Ron replied.

Harry turned and he walked to the staircase which led up to his bedroom. Once in there, he pulled the bottle of vodka out from underneath his bed and took a few gulps. He grimaced as the liquid burned his throat, but he didn't care. He liked the numbing feeling it gave him, as though all his problems and worries disappeared with every gulp.

xOxOxOxOxOx

A few weeks later Hermione and Harry were still not talking. Ron had given up trying to get to the bottom of it. Several times Harry had been on the verge of telling him everything but the thought of losing Ron as well was too much for him to handle. Snape hadn't approached him or even said a word to him since they got married… it always made Harry shake his head when he thought of this. He and Snape were married. There had also been no sign of Madison either, Snape didn't bring her to breakfast and never mentioned her in classes.

It was a Saturday and Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating his lunch. Ron and Hermione were off having "quality time" together. A girl from Ravenclaw Harry guessed was probably in her fifth year walked up to him and handed him an envelope. He took it and she left without muttering a word. Harry recognised Snape's handwriting at once and ripped open the letter:

_Mr Potter, _

_I need to see you urgently regarding you last Potions essay._

_Please come to my private quarters immediately after lunch._

_Regards,_

_Professor Snape_

Harry sighed, screwed the letter up and threw it into the middle of the table. He didn't rush to finish his lunch, but as his appetite had suddenly vanished he pushed his food around his plate for twenty minutes before finally getting up and making his way to Snape's quarters.

At least he hadn't had anything to drink yet today as he was sure Snape would probably notice if he had. He was still drinking to numb his pain and help him sleep easier. He knew he shouldn't be doing it but it made everything feel so much easier to cope with. He was upset Hermione was still treating him as though he didn't exist, but deep down he couldn't blame her.

He knocked on the door of Snape's private quarters. It took around twenty seconds for Snape to finally open it.

"Mr Potter, come in" he greeted Harry.

Harry was slightly shocked to see Snape wearing a pair of muggle jeans, a t-shirt and was walking around in stripy socks. At their wedding he had worn a suit, but Harry had never seen him in anything remotely casual. It knocked several years off him.

"Mr Potter?" Snape said loudly as Harry was rooted to the spot, staring at his clothes. Harry looked up into his Professor's eyes.

"Sorry Sir."

"I'm not on duty this weekend. You didn't think I wore school attire during my free time did you?"

"But if you're not on duty why did you want me to come and see you?"

"It will only take a minute and I would like you to redo your Potions essay for Monday's lesson. Come in."

Harry walked into the entrance hall. Snape left the front door open and walked into another room, the living room. Harry followed. As Snape was leafing through a pile of paper, Madison began to cry. Harry was tempted to run out but pretended as though he couldn't hear anything.

"Just a minute" Snape said, putting the papers down and leaving the room. But as he was walking past the front door a boy Harry recognised as being from Hufflepuff ran in, panting and very out of breath.

"Pro… fessor… Snape… it's… you…"

"What on earth is going on?" Snape demanded as the boy was finding it hard to get out what he wanted to say.

"You must… come… accident… student…"

"Where are the other Professors? I'm not on duty."

"Can't find… please Sir…"

"Ok, ok. Wait outside; I'll just be a second."

The Hufflepuff boy went out into the corridor. Snape opened a door next to the living room. The crying became much louder. A few seconds later he returned to Harry in the living room.

"Mr Potter you'll have to watch Madison while I go and sort this out."

"But-"

"She needs her bottle too, that's why she's crying. It's all ready to be given to her. I'll be back soon."

Snape pushed a bottle of milk into Harry's hands and then ran out of the room and his private quarters before Harry could even try and protest. His heart rate was climbing at an alarming level and the cries continued from the next room.

He told himself to get a grip and walked slowly out of the room and into the next one, which was Snape's bedroom. He had an overwhelming urge to run away, to keep running, but he just couldn't leave Madison by herself. He could see her in the middle of the bed.

He approached the bed where his daughter laid. She was crying and wriggling her arms and legs. For a few moments he was completely lost as he looked down at her, for the first time since she was born. His heart was pumping so fast. She was beautiful, and she was wearing the most adorable pink sleep suit with bunny rabbits on it.

Slowly, Harry picked her up and placed her into his arms. The crying lessened and Harry placed the bottle to her mouth. As she began drinking the milk, she looked up into Harry's face curiously and he felt his stomach squirm pleasantly. Seven weeks earlier he had given birth to her. Over nine months ago he and Snape had conceived her. A smile spread across his face.

Harry didn't know how long it had been since Snape departed. After finishing the bottle Madison fell asleep in his arms and he sat himself on Snape's bed, leaning against the head board. He also hadn't noticed Snape return and watch them both from the open doorway. Snape made a coughing noise to get Harry's attention.

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked, immediately getting up from the bed. The bed where he and Snape had made the gorgeous little girl that was fast sleep contently in his arms. How could he have ever wished she never existed? He wondered if he'd known he was pregnant if he would have got rid of her. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"A few minutes" Snape replied. "You're a natural; it can take me a long time to get her to fall asleep."

"Here" Harry said, handing Madison over to Snape as he suddenly felt very uncomfortable about standing there with her. Snape took her and she let out a little cry from the disruption of her sleep. Snape softly said "shhh" and she fell back to sleep.

"I presume you'll want to be a part of her life from now on?" Snape asked.

"What?" Harry replied.

"I thought that if made you-"

"You set me up?" Harry interrupted.

"I needed to force you to spend time with her, to look at her, to see that you were making a grave mistake."

"I should have known" Harry said quietly.

"Are you telling me you still wish to have no contact with Madison?"

"I… I can't… I'm sorry" Harry replied and he fled from the room.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Snape follows Harry and tries to talk to him. Harry's state gets worse prompting Ron and Hermione to get worried and Hermione to tell Ron what has been going on.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 10th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


End file.
